


My Gigantic Crush

by lamujerarana



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Humor, Identity Porn, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamujerarana/pseuds/lamujerarana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker has a problem. He's in love with his best friend, Johnny Storm. Well, he should really say Spider-Man's best friend, given that Johnny has no idea they're the same person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which MJ is an awesome friend who takes Peter clubbing. And buys him pretty drinks. Also, Peter runs into the last person he expected to see there--Johnny.

Peter Parker had a problem. Yeah, he supposed that was a good enough word for it. It wasn't the sort of world-ending, threat-to-everyone sort of problem he normally dealt with. Not something the Avengers could solve. That sort of problem he could deal with quickly and easily. No, his problem was more complicated than that, and definitely more terrifying than facing down Doctor Doom had ever been. 

He'd just realized, recently, that he'd fallen in love with his best friend, Johnny Storm. Which was all kinds of complicated, for too many reasons. First of all, he should really say that Johnny was Spider-Man's best friend, not Peter's, given that Johnny had no idea they were the same person. And hardly knew Peter Parker at all. Johnny didn't even know what Spider-Man's face looked like under that mask. Not good. Then there was the fact that Johnny seemed to not really be attracted to guys at all. 

Basically, it seemed hopeless.

He really hadn't ever expected to fall for Johnny. Their relationship had been one that started out fairly rockily—in fact, they both had hated each other's guts, mostly because they saw each other as rivals. Well, Johnny saw Spider-Man as a rival. Peter was a complete nonentity. 

Spider-Man and the Human Torch were similar ages, both superheroes...except that from where Peter stood, Johnny had seemed to have it all. Fame, celebrity, good looks, fashionable clothes, wealth, a large, devoted family, and all the girls and cool cars he could ever possibly want. And the public adored him. Couldn't get enough of him and his dimples. 

Peter, on the other hand, had been an impoverished, nondescript geek, while Spider-Man was fairly universally loathed, thanks to the Daily Bugle. He couldn't hold a candle to the famous, beloved teenage superhero that was Johnny Storm. 

But after meeting Johnny—well, a few times—Peter had been less than impressed with anything other than his shockingly white, uniform teeth and golden hair. Johnny seemed too full of himself, too arrogant. He had it good, and he knew it. Peter could hardly make ends meet, most days. His life was a tragic mess. It simply hadn't seemed fair. Johnny didn't seem to deserve all he had. 

But numerous costumed adventures with Johnny at his side had taught him that Johnny could actually be an admirable person at times. Deserving of his fame. Occasionally childish, it was true—but, Peter had to admit, he could be childish also, especially around Johnny, who always seemed to bring out the mischievous side of his nature, and made him behave like the young man he was. 

And Johnny could be sweet, when he wanted to. And he was loyal, and so, so brave. His best quality was probably his utter devotion to his family, Sue and Reed and Ben, and his niece and nephew after they were born. Also, Peter had learned, Johnny was, when he wanted to be, shockingly smart. Peter was always surprised when Johnny would say something insightful. Sometimes he wondered if Johnny didn't act the fool intentionally in order to make those around him underestimate him. He'd have to ask him someday. 

Suffice it to say, his feelings for Johnny had crept up on him without his even noticing it. He'd just caught himself staring at Johnny one day, and realized that he very badly wanted to kiss him. It had unnerved him. He didn't really know what to do about it.

He blamed it on Johnny's perfect golden hair. Had he mentioned the hair already? That was another of Johnny's good qualities. No. _Great_ qualities. God, he just wanted to know what it felt like to run his fingers through that hair. Stupid hair. 

“Get a grip, Peter,” he murmured to himself, as he waited for MJ to join him for coffee. “Johnny likes girls. He’s never gonna notice you.”

“Who’s never gonna notice you?” Mary Jane asked as she sat down, looking glorious in a very flattering green dress, and shrugging off a bright red leather coat. She was beautiful, but it seemed an effortless sort of beauty, as though it were as natural to her as breathing. Which it was. Anyone who looked at her could see instantly why she was such a successful supermodel. It was more than beauty--she just... _glowed_. Glittered when she moved, when she spoke, when she laughed. Peter always envied her that ability. 

She also happened to be Peter’s best friend. They were devoted to each other, and Peter was so very grateful for MJ’s quiet love and support. It made him feel about as normal as someone who could walk up a wall could ever feel.

Didn't mean he couldn't lie to her, of course. Or try, rather. He never seemed to get far with his lies. She knew him too well. And was far too intelligent to fall for anyone's lies, regardless of how well she knew them.

“No one! Did I say something? I said nothing. Besides, it’s impolite to eavesdrop on people’s conversations with themselves.”

“Most people don’t have conversations with themselves out loud in crowded cafes. Or at all.”

“What can I say? I’m special.”

“That you are, Tiger,” she said with an affectionate smile. “Now then, stop deflecting and answer the question. You’ve been mopey lately. I assume it has to do with this boy you like.”

“Mopey? I haven’t been mopey. No mope here!”

“Hmph. More like dope. Seriously, Tiger, if you need to talk about something, you know I’m here for you,” she said, placing a comforting hand over his.

“Fine…” he grumbled. And then, reluctantly, he added, “Look, I just may or may not have a gigantic crush on Johnny Storm. Like I want to date him and have his babies gigantic.”

MJ stared at him for a few moments. In shock, he supposed. It _was_ pretty unexpected. It had definitely surprised him. But then she grinned from ear to ear. “I knew it! You are _not_ as good at keeping secrets as you think you are.”

Peter groaned. “Oh my god, is it that obvious? Does everyone know? Do you think Captain America knows? ‘Cause that would be embarrassing.” His eyes widened. “You don’t think _Johnny_ knows, do you?”

“I’m sure he doesn’t. He’s not the sharpest tool in the box.”

“Hey! That’s my gigantic crush you’re insulting. My gigantic crush who will one day be the father of my children. Besides, he can be really smart when he wants to be. Despite sounding like a total idiot most of the time.”

“Yeah, he sounds like a total idiot ‘cause he kinda is. But so are you, so clearly you belong together.” Peter rolled his eyes and glared at her. She snickered. 

“So what do I do about it? He doesn’t even know what I look like under the mask. But we hang out all the time as Spider-Man and the Human Torch…and we really get along. I think he likes me, as a friend at least. But I don’t know how he’d feel about Peter Parker, king of the nerds. We didn't exactly get along the first time we met out of costume, and our relationship hasn't changed much since then." 

Mary Jane raised a quizzical eyebrow. Peter waved his hand dismissively. "I kinda took pictures of him without his hair. Long story. Hilarious, but long." He sighed. "Look, MJ, I don't know if he even likes guys. He only ever talks about girls he’s dated. Never mentions any guys.”

“Have you tried _asking_ him if he likes guys?”

“No! That’s not the sort of thing that typically comes up in casual guy conversation. ‘Hey, Johnny, just wondering, do you like sticking your dick in guys’ butts?’ No, MJ, I have not asked him that.”

“You _should_ try to bring it up casually. Mention that you like guys. See how he reacts.”

“That would just be so awkward. What if he laughs at me?”

“Hit him over the head with something very hard?”

“And mess up his awesome hair with all that blood?”’

MJ erupted in a laugh that was as musical and sweet as wind chimes. “You really are crushing hard, aren’t you?”

Peter nodded sadly. “Yeah. I am. I really am.”

MJ sighed. “Well, why don’t you go out clubbing with me tonight? You could use a break, Tiger. Forget about all of this and a certain arachnid superhero for one night.”

“I don’t know if I’m really in the mood, MJ. Plus, I can't really forget about Spidey. I have patrol. Important responsibilities as a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and Avenger and all that.”

“Peter, you're young. You deserve to take a night off every now and then. Live a little. Make yourself look pretty. Go to a nightclub. Find a cute guy who looks like Johnny, take him home, have your way with him, forget his name in the morning, and feel an overwhelming sense of shame, no doubt, since it’s you. That’s what I think you should do. For now. Eventually you’ll have to talk to Johnny about how you feel.”

“But talking to Johnny would mean potentially revealing my identity. I don’t know if I’m ready for that. The less people know the better. Too dangerous.”

“Peter, he’s a superhero. He lights himself on fire regularly. He’ll be fine.”

“A superhero who managed to keep his identity secret for all of five minutes. You see why I’m worried.”

“He’d keep yours. I’m sure of it. Now, about the club idea?”

“I don’t really do one-night stands, MJ.”

“Well, tonight seems like a good night to make an exception.”

Peter studied his coffee intently. It might feel good to take a night off, try to forget his woes. Still not sure about the one-night stand thing. But drinking with MJ, dancing, and having fun? He could live with that.

“Ugh, fine, but I don’t promise I’ll take a guy home.”

She smiled triumphantly. “That’s what you say now, Tiger. Wait until you see the guys I find for you. But first, we need to get you new clothes.”

“I can’t afford expensive new clothes, MJ!”

“Supermodel. I make a lot of cash. I’m buying.”

“I feel like your kept man.”

“No, Tiger. Feel like a friend who needs cheering up. And I am an awesome friend.”

“That you are, MJ.”

*********************************************

As they left the cafe a while later, arm in arm, to go shopping, Mary Jane looked over at Peter and announced, "I demand only one thing in return for your fabulous new clothes." 

Peter turned to look at her, concern flickering briefly across his face.

"Tell me the story of Johnny and his missing hair."

Peter laughed, delighted and very relieved. "I can live with that. Deal."

*********************************************

Peter and MJ walked into the club she’d carefully chosen. Dressed in clothes she had also carefully chosen. Peter fidgeted. He wasn’t sure he liked them. They were a bit tight. Especially the dark red leather pants that looked like they'd been painted onto his legs. He was even afraid to sit down because he was terrified they'd rip somehow. He wasn't entirely certain how he'd managed to get into them in the first place. 

The rest of his outfit was comprised of a matching leather jacket with three-quarter sleeves over a metallic gold, sleeveless shirt, and fingerless gloves precisely the same shade of red as the jacket and pants. 

And MJ had done something to his hair, so that it stuck up at weird angles. It was also covered in some kind of dust that made it shimmer as though it were made of gold, like his fairly ostentatious shirt. 

She'd even--he still wasn't sure how--talked him into wearing a bit of make-up. Scarlet eyeshadow, golden lipstick, some kind of golden and metallic red dust traced tastefully in light, hardly visible trails around his face. 

When he’d looked in the mirror, he’d hardly recognized himself. He actually looked kind of...pretty. Exotic, even. Not words he ever thought he'd use to describe himself. 

MJ had shaken her head and laughed incredulously when he'd said that. "Always selling yourself short, Tiger. You look stunning," she'd assured him. 

He wasn't sure how she'd done it. He began to suspect that expert shopping and incredible makeovers were MJ's secret superpower. He'd have to test that theory on Logan or someone else in dire need of a makeover.

He still couldn't help but feel a bit silly in the clothes and that make-up MJ had chosen. Kind of like an impostor. He'd never wear these clothes of his own volition. All he could do was hope he didn't run into anyone he knew. Like Luke Cage. He'd probably end up rolling on the floor laughing at Peter. No, wait. Luke had once worn a tiara as part of his costume. No one who'd ever worn a tiara for any reason had the right to judge anything anyone else ever wore. 

Nevertheless, this was one of those times that made him very glad that so very few were privy to the secret of his true identity. Even if they saw him, they wouldn't know who he was. Thank god. Unless they knew Peter Parker, not Spider-Man. Shit.

With that thought, he turned to MJ and said with not a small amount of trepidation, “I'm really not sure how I feel about these clothes, MJ. Or the make-up. Isn't it all kind of…” He shrugged, at a loss for words.

She shook her head. Peter was nervous again. Just his insecurity. He never seemed to realize what a great guy he was. Or that he was actually fairly handsome, albeit in an androgynous sort of way, which MJ had made sure to emphasize in her expert makeover. 

She'd decided that her current mission was to help her friend overcome his shyness and insecurity. She knew better than anyone what a hard life he'd had. How single-minded he'd had to be in order to survive. Between school, work, and superheroing, there had rarely ever been time for anything else in Peter's life. For any fun. 

She thought it was heartbreaking. Peter had missed out on so much that made life worthwhile. So many amazing, wondrous things. And MJ was determined to push him to experience them. To take risks in his private life. This was a guy who'd jump off a building without thinking twice, but was tongue-tied and anxious at the thought of talking to a boy he liked. 

So MJ had developed a cunning plan. First step: constantly reassure him. Boost his confidence as much as possible. Make him realize that guys actually would find him attractive, would want to date him. Hopefully that would help him gain the courage to open up to Johnny about his feelings. She stopped and put her gentle, soothing hands on his tense shoulders. 

“Relax, Peter!" she said softly. "You look fantastic. Fashionable. Handsome. Guys will be tripping over themselves for you." She tapped her chest. "Supermodel. I know fashion. Stop being so insecure, and trust your MJ.”

The tension eased out of his shoulders a bit. "True. I should trust my MJ." 

After arriving at that conclusion, his face seemed to brighten, until he looked around and frowned, suddenly realizing that the writhing, colorful bodies on the dance floor were almost all male ones, except for the odd woman here and there. Most of whom seemed to be dancing alone. “Um…MJ…is this a gay nightclub?”

Poor innocent Peter. He might know a hundred different ways to take down a supervillain, but when it came to New York's nightlife, he was clueless. She laughed. “Well, of course. Where else are we gonna get you a guy to hook-up with? A straight nightclub? So…take your pick, Peter Parker. Everyone here is gay. And therefore fair game for you. Haven't you been to a gay nightclub before?”

He shook his head. No, he really hadn't. And she was still going on about the one-night stand thing. He still wasn’t sure about it. Time to deflect. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. “Even the girls are gay?"

"Well, you're here to pick up a guy, not a girl, so ignore them. But they probably come here for the same reason I do."

"Which would be....?”

“I like to come here when I want to drink and dance without getting groped by a billion guys. Now _you’re_ the one who’s gonna have to worry about that,” she replied, poking his chest with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can we at least get a drink before I get groped? I’m going to need to be very drunk if that’s gonna happen.”

She grinned. “Who knows? You might enjoy it. But yeah, Tiger. Let’s get you as many drinks as you like.”

He glanced down pensively for a moment. Then his eyes shot up as he asked hopefully, "Can it be one of the pretty fruity drinks? I like those."

Mary Jane tried to hide the smile that the thought of seeing Peter Parker drinking a colorful cocktail provoked. "Yeah, of course. You've come to the perfect place for that." 

************************************************

Peter leaned carelessly against the bar, alone, a pretty pink and blue drink in his hand. He'd lost count of how many he'd had at this point. MJ had kept buying them for him. He thought he'd probably had a few too many. But he felt...nice. Kinda relaxed. He didn't even care that MJ had abandoned him to the potential groping. She'd seen some friends of hers, and gone off to talk and dance. It was okay. He knew she was keeping an eye on him, and would come back if he needed her. 

She’d winked before leaving, and said, “This is your chance. Look handsome and mysterious. Guys will come talk to you.”

“I don’t do handsome and mysterious, MJ! More like geeky and desperate.”

“Whatever works for you, Tiger. Who am I to judge? But somehow I don't think you'll pull it off in that get-up. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She patted his cheek encouragingly and smiled. "Just don't be nervous."

MJ hadn’t been gone long when he felt someone tap his shoulder and say, “Can I buy you a drink, gorgeous?”

He turned and found himself gazing spellbound into the very handsome, very blue eyes of Johnny Storm. And the hair, of course. It was kind of mesmerizing, that hair. Especially now that he was drunk, he was having a hard time not staring at it. 

After he finally managed to tear his eyes away, he discovered that Johnny was wearing a simple white t-shirt, over which he'd thrown a long blue coat that matched the azure shade of his eyes perfectly. And tight black jeans. It somehow managed to give the appearance of being simultaneously casual, effortless, and, above all, glamorous. He looked like a movie star.

“J-Johnny?” Peter managed to sputter, shocked.

Johnny flashed his trademark smile. The one that melted the hearts of teenagers everywhere. It wasn't fair that he could smile like that. And how did he manage to smile like that anyways? Peter swore he actually saw light glint off of his teeth like in one of those cheesy toothpaste commercials. Maybe he’d had too much to drink. Damn that MJ. He could really use a clear mind right about now. 

“Ah good! You know who I am. Less introductions necessary." Johnny frowned, wrinkling his perfect forehead. Why was everything about him so perfect? "We've met before, though, haven't we? Aren't you that Parker guy who takes photos of Spidey? Always hanging around taking pictures of stuff? Didn't recognize you for a minute there. You look...different. Good different. You should dress like this more often.”

Peter chuckled nervously. “Uh...thanks. But I kinda feel more comfortable in my regular clothes. These are a bit...flashy. Besides, I don't think Jameson would respond well to his male photographers wearing eyeshadow to work. Or gold lipstick. I'd either be yelled at or fired.”

"His loss. Besides, there's nothing wrong with flashy. It works for you. You look great."

Peter frowned. His alcohol-addled brain barely beginning to process the situation. Johnny was in a gay nightclub. Unexpected. Especially since he seemed to be completely at ease. As though the surroundings were familiar. Almost as though he came here often. And now it really sounded like he was hitting on him. Was he hitting on him? That was...Peter wasn't sure what to think about any of this. It was perplexing.

“I’m sorry, I just—you’re gay?" he blurted out before being able to stop himself. Self-censorship rarely came easy to him, less so now that he'd had a few. "I thought you liked women. I see your picture in the paper all the time with beautiful women hanging off your arm.”

“Those are just the pictures they print. They like to cultivate that image: Johnny Storm, incorrigible ladies' man, so I give them what they want. Truth is, I’ll sleep with anybody who’s hot. I don’t care if they’re guys or girls, or anything else. Aliens, too, who don't really fit into any category we've got here on Earth. I think they're all beautiful. And I enjoy that kind of beauty. Human ideas about sexuality and gender just seem so narrow-minded once you've visited other planets."

There he went, being all deep and insightful again. And somehow managing to do it while talking about sex. Not fair. 

Peter frowned, appearing to be rather puzzled, perhaps a bit put out. "How did I not know this about you?"

Johnny's turn to look confused. "Why would you? It isn't exactly common knowledge."

Peter looked a bit flustered, and quickly changed the subject. Of course Peter Parker wouldn't know something so personal about Johnny. But Spider-Man would. He wondered why Johnny'd never told him. Spidey. Whatever. There was something he still didn't understand, though. "So...why are you talking to _me_ , then?"

Johnny squinted and tilted his head. "Because I think you're beautiful. Obviously."

"Me? You think _I'm_ beautiful? Me?"

"Well...yeah" he replied, his eyes moving slowly, sensually, appreciatively down and then back up Peter's body. Peter probably shouldn't have found that as arousing as he did. Johnny's intense gaze finally met Peter's, and he smiled at what he saw in it. "Told you that look works for you. It's very flattering. You look like a goddamn work of art." He looked down and added, perfectly seriously, "Gotta say, though, that geeky look...I can't say I don't think it's pretty hot too. I've noticed you around."

Surprising. Johnny was full of surprises tonight, it seemed. "Uh...thanks." He didn't really know what else to say.

"Look," Johnny said, "you seem a bit uncomfortable. If you aren't interested in me at all, I can go. It's fine. Really. The whole celebrity superhero thing doesn't work for everyone, I know."

"No!" Peter said, almost too quickly. "Um. I mean, it's fine. You can stay." Probably a bad idea. Probably a very bad idea. He should just let Johnny leave. This could get complicated. But he couldn't ruin this. Not now that he knew Johnny was interested in the real him, in Peter Parker. He wasn't sure how or why...but the thought that Johnny could like him just for him made him feel content.

"Good. Now that's settled," Johnny said, a dazzling and very unfair smile spreading slowly across his face. The room seemed all the brighter for it. It was as though someone had turned on a very bright sunlamp in Peter's brain. His knees felt kinda weak at the sight. Oh boy. He was definitely in trouble now. 

"So," Johnny continued, "do you want that drink or would you rather dance with me?" 

Peter had been hoping Johnny would ask him to dance since he'd felt that tap on the shoulder and turned to find the man of his dreams (literally, though he'd never admit that to Johnny) standing there. And now he kinda hoped there'd be some groping involved. He really thought he might actually enjoy it. He blushed. He'd have to remember _not_ to tell MJ she'd been right. 

"Dance," Peter replied, smiling back shyly. "Just, uh, don't expect me to be an amazing dancer. I don't exactly go clubbing often."

Johnny laughed. "That's okay, Peter. Just follow my lead."

****************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic! Any feedback would be appreciated. Working on the second chapter now!
> 
> PS--went back to try to break up the long paragraphs. Thanks to attalander for the feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny goes to a nightclub and runs into a cute photographer. And starts to play his new favorite game: make Peter blush.

Johnny had been kind of weirdly depressed lately. Not that he let it show. He didn't want anyone to notice. He wasn't even sure why he felt that way. He'd slowly been overcome with the realization that he was...bored with all of the dating and drama that usually filled his life when he wasn't busy being a superhero. 

He just had this odd feeling he couldn't get rid of that he was waiting for something. Someone? He didn't know who, or what. All he knew was that something was going to change in his life. That something _needed_ to change. 

He felt as though he was drifting aimlessly, and realized suddenly that he'd felt that way for a long time. But he was careful to keep up the facade. The Human Torch persona he'd cultivated so carefully. He kept busy with dates and fast cars. What had usually given his life meaning before. 

He knew that it was because he was afraid to stop. Didn't know what he'd do with himself if he did. Besides, he knew Sue and Ben (and maybe even Reed, if he could yank his head out of his lab notes long enough to notice, which was doubtful) would worry if he stopped going to nightclubs and dating everyone he met. 

Oh god. Sue might even make him talk to that shrink friend of hers. Johnny shuddered. He didn't want to do that again. Talking about feelings was not something Johnny was good at. Mindless prattle to distract supervillains, that he could do all day. 

But to actually have to stop for a moment and think about his life, about himself, about how he felt about the terrible things that'd happened to him, starting with the loss of both his parents to death and alcoholism, which he'd never really stopped to process, and culminating, he supposed, in becoming a living weapon when he was just sixteen years old...no, he didn't want to do that. Didn't like it. Wouldn't again, if he could help it. 

And that was why he found himself, that Friday night, wandering alone through his favorite gay nightclub. He supposed he should talk to someone, try to pick someone up, if only to keep up appearances. He glanced around the room with a practiced eye. He was good at this. Finding people who would probably agree to come home with him. Take his mind off the empty void his life seemed to have become, even if it was only for a few hours. 

And then he saw him. A gorgeous young man, eyes closed, swaying gently to the beat of the music, standing alone at the bar, a blue and pink drink in his hand. He was...striking. Blessed with a delicate, fragile sort of beauty. Johnny couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. He could swear that time had slowed down for a few moments, the light dimming everywhere but around the lovely young man. He shook his head. What was this, some kind of cheesy romantic comedy? 

Still, he had to admit there was something special about this guy. Something that spoke to him instantly, that seemed almost oddly familiar. He was determined to at least talk to him.

He made his way over to him, never losing sight of him, even through the gyrating crowd on the dance floor, tapped him on the shoulder and introduced himself. Then realized who he was. Oh. That Parker guy. They'd met before when they were younger. Hadn't gotten along too well, not that Johnny could really blame him. He'd been a young, arrogant fool. He hoped he wasn't one anymore. And Parker had been kind of dorky then. 

But now Parker looked...amazing. He no longer looked like a gangly teen, and it suited him. And after a few moments' conversation, Johnny realized that Peter was humble, shy, funny, and completely adorable. 

When he invited Peter to dance, Peter blushed. Even the tips of his ears turned pink. Not many people would blush over something as innocent as being asked to dance. Johnny smiled, completely enchanted. He was so cute. Goddamn. Johnny was starting to like him. A lot. 

***********************************************************

Peter and Johnny were sitting in a rather seedy all-night diner. After a few dances, they'd decided to go out and get something to eat. It was mostly, on Johnny's part, an excuse to talk to Peter some more, somewhere where the music wasn't so loud they'd have to shout themselves hoarse. It just felt too soon to ask him back to his hotel. Somehow he knew that Peter wouldn't like that.

They did look very out of place in this restaurant. They were by far the cleanest and most beautiful things in there. Especially Peter, whose delicate, almost otherworldly beauty absolutely did not belong in such prosaic surroundings. 

"I'm glad I'm with a superhero," Peter said as they sat down and began looking at the menu. "I don't think I'd feel safe eating here by myself." Not true. He ate at places like this more often than he'd care to admit, at all hours of the day and night. Finding time for home-cooked meals was difficult when you were busy finishing up college, working as a photographer, and superheroing on the side. Still, he couldn't exactly admit that to Johnny.

"Worry not, fair damsel, I shall protect thee. Like a knight in fiery armor," Johnny replied jokingly. 

Peter glared. But internally screamed a bit in excitement. He loved old Renaissance-style speech patterns. They were the best. Secretly he hoped the conversation would continue in that vein. He knew he could keep it up all night. He'd certainly done his best to drive MJ crazy trying to prove it on numerous occasions. So much so that she'd had to institute a ban on it. Punishment for breaking the ban was severe. She'd bake delicious cookies and not let him have any. Sadist.

"I am _not_ , nor will I ever be, a damsel in distress."

"That's too bad. You'd look really cute in one of those pink princess dresses with the pointy hat and all." 

Peter did not deign to reply to that. He simply crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare. He was also covering up the fact that he was upset because that was a definite no to the Renaissance speech, and he was a trifle disappointed. Not that Johnny needed to know that. Best not to overwhelm him with how nerdy Peter actually was so soon. He'd figure it out by the time Peter dragged him to a Renaissance Fair. And as payback for that comment, Peter was going to make him dress up like a knight. Or in a pink princess dress. If they decided to start dating, that is.

Johnny seemed indifferent, even amused at Peter's reaction. "Has anyone ever told you that you look goddamn glorious when you're pissed?" he said smugly.

Peter's glare turned into an embarrassed blush. Johnny suddenly decided that he wanted to make Peter blush as often as he could. 

"No. No one's ever said that to me before. But I get the feeling that being around you will give me occasion to hear it often." Peter couldn't help teasing Johnny. It was just habit. But he realized that he and Johnny perhaps did not know each other well enough to begin the mockery just yet. Not like Spider-Man and the Human Torch, who could say practically anything to each other, because they were both perfectly aware that it was said with all the love in the world. Even when they were furious with each other.

Ooo, burn, Johnny thought. His eyes widened. Oh my god. Was Peter witty too? If Peter was witty on top of everything else, Johnny might just have to marry him. 

Much to Peter's relief, Johnny smirked, seeming amused. "I'm sure that's true." His smile faded as he said reassuringly, "Look, for a place open this late at night, the food's not bad. And despite the fact that they might not look it, the waiters are actually very friendly. If I'm too drunk when I get here, they take care of me until Ben or Sue or someone can come pick me up. Make sure I don't throw up all over my clothes. Dunk my head in cold water. Give me black coffee. That sort of thing."

Peter turned and looked at the waiter that had just passed by. He looked like he'd be more at home in a biker gang than waiting on tables. He certainly didn't look like he'd have the patience to do what Johnny just described. When his gaze returned to Johnny, there was quite a bit of skepticism in it. "Uh-huh. We'll see," he said.

Johnny laughed. "No, really. He's like that guy from Harry Potter. The one who looks all scary but is actually really nice."

"Rubeus Hagrid? Wait. _You've_ read Harry Potter?" Oh, please let him be a closet geek. Please, please, please.

"Nah. Seen all the movies, though."

All the movies. Not bad. Peter might make a nerd of him yet. "Oh, come on, everyone knows the movies aren't even half as good as the books."

"Maybe so," Johnny replied. "But I don't exactly have the time to read eight pretty long books. That's quite a time commitment there. And I have planets to save."

Snort. "You make it sound like the universe couldn't function without you. Conceited. Besides, believe me, the books are totally worth it. Also, there are only seven. They split the last book into two movies, for some bizarre reason. It's kind of like what they're doing to The Hobbit, splitting it into three movies. Not sure why they do that. Ruins the structure of the work. And, you know, you could read them to your sister's kids. I'm sure they'd love them."

"Oh right, cause seven books instead of eight is such a big difference. And I'm sure Franklin and Valeria read them when they were like a year old. They're kind of geniuses." 

"Doesn't mean they wouldn't appreciate reading them with their favorite uncle."

Johnny snorted. "Maybe I should get Spidey to stop over and read them to the kids. Franklin adores him."

"Really?" Peter said. "I did not know that."

"Yeah, kid won't shut up about him. Not that I'd ever tell ol' Webhead. His head's swelled big enough as is." 

"Pot, kettle, Flamebrain," Peter said without thinking.

Johnny chortled. "Oh, right. I keep forgetting you two are friends. Should I be jealous?"

Peter stared at him, shocked. "Uh, no. Really no chance of being jealous there."

"Yeah, I know, he's not interested in guys." 

Peter cocked his head. "What makes you say that?"

"Made a few passes at him a while back. He didn't even seem to notice."

"Maybe he actually didn't notice."

"No one could be _that_ obtuse."

"Apparently Spider-Man is," Peter muttered.

"Well, anyways, maybe I should just watch the movies with the kids instead. That would be funner for me."

"No, you can't do that! What if they haven't read the books yet? You will forever have ruined them for Franklin and Valeria! They'll never be able to read them without knowing what's gonna happen next!"

Johnny leaned back and smiled, staring at Peter appreciatively for a few moments. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Peter asked nervously.

Johnny leaned forward, amused. "You're cute like this."

"Like what?"

"All enthusiastic about nerdy shit."

Peter rolled his eyes. "How is me being enthusiastic about Harry Potter any different than you geeking out about cars?"

"Well...it's just..." Peter raised his eyebrows and looked at him expectantly. Johnny couldn't think of an answer. "Hmm. Guess it's not so different."

"Exactly," Peter said triumphantly, and turned his attention back to the menu.

Johnny put his down. "Wouldn't I be cute if I was all excited about cars, though?" 

Peter made a noncommittal noise. "Maybe," he muttered. He'd seen Johnny excited about cars, not that he could tell Johnny that. And yes, it was cute, but it also got boring quick. 

"Exactly," Johnny said. His turn to sound victorious.

"Wait." Peter put his menu down too. "Did I just lose an argument to Johnny Storm?" he asked mischievously. "Is there a phone in here? I should ask the waiter. I think I might need to contact the Daily Bugle. Get them to write a news article. It's probably the first time this has ever happened in the history of forever. Johnny Storm won an argument with someone. Either that means you're smarter than you look, or that I'm dumber than I think I am."

Johnny buried his face in his arms. "I'm really not as dumb as the media makes me seem," he said, his voice slightly muffled.

"That's just because no one could be as dumb as the media makes you seem," Peter said, snickering.

Johnny's head shot up, and he glared at Peter. "Hey! I resent that!" If Johnny hadn't realized that Peter was just teasing, he might have been genuinely angry. But he somehow knew Peter wasn't being serious. 

Also, Peter was definitely witty. Was it too soon to start picking out an engagement ring?

"Just saying, there _was_ that whole thing where you accidentally lost all of your hair. I was there for that. Thank god. I still laugh about that. Long, loud, joyous laughter. Not the smartest thing anyone's ever done." 

Peter had picked up on the fact that Johnny realized he was just teasing. It meant that he could tease to his heart's content. He felt much more comfortable now that he could tease Johnny instead of flirting with him. One he was good at. The other...well, let's just say he was a bit rusty. Okay. Bad at it. He was bad at flirting. He'd just blush all the time and never know what to say. 

Johnny leaned back and crossed his arms. "That was really Spider-Man's fault, thank you very much."

"That's not how he tells it."

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be?"

Peter laughed, picked up his menu again, and ducked behind it, clearly enjoying himself immensely. "Oh yeah. That's exactly how it's gonna be."

Johnny was kind of surprised that talking to Peter was so...easy. They'd kind of fallen into a natural sort of rhythm at some point during the night. It was odd. He felt like he and Peter had known each other for years. Huh. Peter seemed to know exactly how to tease him without hurting his feelings. And what to tease him about. Strange, for someone he'd just met.

"I think I liked you better when you were all awkward and tongue-tied. Stricken dumb by my glorious good looks."

Peter's head shot up. "Oh. Oh. I was not," he protested. "I was just surprised to see you there. In a gay nightclub."

"Surprised? Right. Of course you were. That's why you blush anytime I say something even vaguely flirtatious to you."

Peter took refuge behind the safety of the menu's glossy pages. "I blush easily, okay? Can't help it."

Johnny smiled as though Peter was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Which he was. "I think it's very cute. I don't want you to stop."

Peter looked at him from over the top of his menu, stunned. "You serious?"

Peter always seemed so shocked anytime Johnny said something complimentary about him. Had no one ever talked to him like this before? 

Johnny leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. "About you being cute? Dead serious. I never joke about cute guys. Or cute butts. Which you, by the way, have." He smirked. "You gonna blush again?"

Peter scowled. "No! I am not!"

"You sure about that? Because I think you really want to blush again."

"No, no, no, I don't."

"Really?" He dropped his voice so that it was all deep and seductive. "Well, what if I told you that all I've been able to think about since I first saw you was what you'd look like while I was fucking you? The noises you'd make."

Peter's mouth dropped open. And yep, there came the blush. This time his blush was a delicious shade of red. "I--well--I--" he stammered, wide-eyed, before giving up on formulating any kind of rational thought and hiding behind his menu again. 

Well, thought Johnny, at least I know he's definitely attracted to me. Not that he'd really doubted it after the way he danced with him at the club. Hands everywhere. Johnny shivered at the memory of Peter's hands on his body, seeming to leave a trail of electricity everywhere they touched.

After a few moments of silence, he leaned over and pushed Peter's menu down with one finger. "You gonna hide back there all night?" he asked smugly.

"Technically it's morning by now," Peter answered, deliberately not looking at Johnny.

"Look," Johnny said, rubbing his eyes and suddenly serious, "I've discovered that I really like you. And I would very much like to do what I said. Which I won't repeat because I'm afraid you'll hide again and deprive me of the sight of your beautiful brown eyes." 

Blush. Oh, but I like this game, Johnny thought. The make-Peter-blush game. I want to play it as often as I can. Every day, if possible. He suddenly realized that he really did want to see Peter every day. He should probably mention that. 

"But if you aren't okay with that...I would be okay with dating you. I seem to enjoy your company. And just FYI, if we did do the thing tonight, I'd still want to date you tomorrow. It's not an either/or sort of thing." He smirked. "I'd still respect you in the morning."

For the second time in the last few minutes, Peter's brain shut down completely. This was not at all what he was expecting. Johnny was propositioning him. Asking for sex _and_ romance. He wasn't sure what to do. 

He could sleep with Johnny tonight, but he'd feel like a jerk if he didn't tell him first about how he was actually Spider-Man. And he just didn't want to ruin this night. 

Whatever they had going right now was different from what Johnny had with Spider-Man. Johnny seemed more playful, more at ease, less competitive and eager to impress. And, you know, seductive. 

Peter couldn't really imagine Johnny talking like this to Spider-Man. He'd never seen this side of Johnny before, and he discovered that he enjoyed it immensely. And wasn't willing to stop seeing it just yet. 

So maybe he'd say no to the sex but yes to the date (and eventual sex)? That would give him time to decide whether or not he wanted to tell Johnny about his secret identity. And he could always back out of a date if he decided it was a bad idea in the cold sober light of day.

The only problem was that he _really_ wanted to tear all of Johnny's clothes off and have wild, passionate sex with him. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself if Johnny ever touched him. Well. He'd just have to make sure that didn't happen. 

Johnny was staring at him expectantly. Oh, right. He'd probably better say something to Johnny. "Uh...I think I'd be okay with dating you too. I think I'd like it very much."

Johnny smiled, looking very pleased. "All right. That's settled, then. What about my chances of convincing you to come back to my place tonight?"

Blush. "Uh...Maybe not tonight. Not that I don't want to...I just...I don't really do that. Have sex with people I don't really know. And who don't really know me. It would be weird. I'd rather wait. Wouldn't it be better if we knew each other better?"

"Sex is just fine when you don't know the person well. I think you and I could have some truly mind-blowing sex tonight, if you'd say yes. I know the sight of you in that get-up has me raring to go. I just want to take your clothes off with my teeth and lick you everywhere."

Peter gulped. That sounded amazing, and he really wanted it to happen. He was very tempted to say yes. But he knew that if he did, it would just blow up in his face later. Couldn't do that to Johnny. Everything had to be on the up-and-up. He wanted to do this right.

Sigh. Curse his sense of morality. "No, Johnny. I would really like to. You have no idea how much. But I just can't."

Johnny raised his hands in surrender. "Okay. If that's what you want. You free tomorrow night for our date?"

"Yeah, I think so. MJ and I were gonna hang, but I think she'll understand."

"MJ?"

"My best friend. This outfit is a present from her. She said she wanted to dress me in clothes that added rather than detracted from my good looks for once in my life."

"Mission accomplished. I'll have to remember to congratulate her on her fashion sense. And maybe hire her as my stylist."

********************************************************

By the time their food was brought to them, the conversation had turned to more personal topics. Peter discovered, much to his surprise, that Johnny was a good listener. He actually seemed interested in what Peter had to say. It was so different from the Johnny he usually saw around Spider-Man, who couldn't shut up about himself. 

When Spider-Man and the Human Torch got together, they always just seemed to default into teenage-boy mode. The levels of immaturity they reached when they were together were truly astounding. This Johnny...was different. Quieter. More mature. Less sure of himself. Less arrogant. 

Johnny listened intently as Peter found himself telling Johnny what was basically his whole life story (omitting, of course, events connected to a certain radioactive spider), asking insightful questions at all the right moments, offering condolences as he heard about the death of Uncle Ben, the death of Peter's first love, Gwen Stacy. Peter'd had to change the details a bit for that last one, sadly. Not that he'd really gone much into detail. He didn't like talking about Gwen's death. It was too difficult.

"So," Johnny said once Peter's story had reached the present, "what are you planning to do once you're done with college? Keep on taking pictures? That can't make you that much money."

"No," Peter responded, "I think I want to become a teacher. Go back to my old neighborhood. I know what those kids' lives are like. The despair, the hopelessness, the constant worry about where your next meal is going to come from. I want to help them, if I can. I want to feel that I'm doing something important. Something worthwhile. "There've been so many people in my life who've given me guidance and help when I needed it. People I could look up to. I don't know where I'd be without them. Without my Uncle Ben, without Aunt May, without MJ. And I know that there are kids out there who don't have anyone like that. I want to be that person. If I can." He chuckled. "Even though it won't make much money either." He frowned, serious again. "But still, if I manage to help even one kid...it'll make all of my sacrifices worth it."

Johnny stared at Peter as though he had never met anyone like him. He supposed he hadn't, really. Peter's life had been...difficult. Tragic, even. That he'd been able to take all of that pain and loss and sorrow, and, rather than becoming bitter and angry about it, somehow managed to learn and grow because of it, put his experiences to good use to try to help others...it was admirable. Noble. Heroic in a way that was utterly different from Johnny's type of heroism, but no less worthy of praise. 

Listening to Peter speak so passionately about his old neighborhood, about helping those kids, made Johnny realize, with a sharp pang, that other than his family, there was nothing he felt that passionate about. He wanted to find something that made him feel that way. That made him feel that sort of accomplishment, that sort of satisfaction. Something worthwhile he could do in his private life. 

Oh hell. Peter wasn't just hot...now he was _inspiring_ him too. 

Sue was gonna _love_ this guy. Which was good, because he kinda did too.

********************************************************

About an hour later, they left the diner. Peter had to admit that the food hadn't been half bad, and yes, the waiter was actually very nice and somewhat Hagrid-like. Eerily Hagrid-like. Turned out the man loved gardening too. And dragons, judging by the humongous tattoo on his left arm. 

Without warning, Johnny grabbed Peter, dragged him into an alley, and shoved him against the wall.

"Johnny, what are you doing?" Peter asked, confused.

"I can't let you go home without just one kiss. I want to kiss you so badly. Please, Peter. You look so perfect. I just want to muss you up a little," Johnny said in a pleading voice, full of raw desire and longing.

His face was inches from Peter's, his hands fisted in Peter's golden shirt, his hot breath brushing against Peter's skin. It felt so good. And Peter wanted him so badly. Oh, screw it, Peter thought. There's only so much self-restraint a man can be expected to have.

He nodded, ever so slightly, but that was enough for Johnny. He moved in slowly for the kiss he'd been waiting for all night. If this was all he was getting out of Peter tonight, he was going to go slow. Make it count. Show Peter what he was missing. What he only needed to say yes to have, over and over again.

They both let out a low moan when their lips touched. The kiss began slowly, tentatively, but quickly became a passionate tangle of lips and tongues and adventurous hands. Johnny wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but for a few brief shining moments, his entire universe was wrapped up in the feel of Peter's warm, slick mouth, fingers running through his hair, deliciously hot breath on his cheek. Peter felt so, so good pressed against him like that. Pinned against the wall so he couldn't even move if he wanted to. And those small moans drove him wild. 

He knew he needed to break off the kiss, even though it felt much too soon. But if he didn't do it soon, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He'd had enough scandals in his life without being caught giving a blow job to a beautiful male photographer in a public alleyway. And he didn't want to shine a spotlight like that on Peter's life either.

So he stopped the kiss, turned, and walked away very suddenly. Peter let out a small whimper at the sudden lack of Johnny, and stood, without moving, back pressed against the wall. Just staring at Johnny's back. 

Johnny turned and said to Peter, "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

Peter looked flustered, his pupils dilated, lipstick and face paint smeared, mouth hanging open, kiss-swollen, red, and, well, gorgeous. Johnny felt a thrill at the thought that he was the one who had made Peter look like that. He couldn't resist walking back towards him quickly, shoving his mouth against his, and kissing him fiercely again. Peter moaned. And then Johnny stopped just as suddenly as he'd started. Peter made a barely audible, disappointed noise.

Johnny locked eyes with Peter. Blue eyes staring intensely into brown, mere inches apart. "You wanna go to my place, beautiful, and continue what we started, all you have to do is say so."

Peter tore his eyes away from Johnny's piercing blue eyes, eyes that seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. What he wanted more than anything. He fixed his eyes on the ground for a few moments. Then he looked up. "No. Take me home."

Johnny shrugged with some disappointment, but did as Peter asked. He didn't want to screw anything up with Peter. He felt, for some reason, that Peter was what he'd been waiting for. That the events that had been put in motion when he'd tapped Peter's shoulder in that nightclub would lead somehow to those changes he longed for. So he was willing to wait as long as Peter wanted. Honestly, he really did just like being around Peter, so he'd probably keep coming back no matter what happened.

No, he'd take Peter home and then go home to take a very long, cold shower. And hope he had better luck with Peter tomorrow night. Their date was going to have to be fantastic. Hmm. He'd better figure out where he was going to take Peter. There was a lot riding on their date...like Johnny's continued sanity. A few more kisses like that would drive him crazy.

*****************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter discovers the full extent of MJ's evil plan. Also, Johnny tells Sue and Reed and Ben about his new boyfriend, which elicits a rather strange reaction from Reed.

Peter’s face was buried in his hands, as he melodramatically ranted at his best friend. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Why did I do that? Why did I agree to date him? That was such a bad idea. How am I ever gonna look Johnny in the face again when I’m being Spider-Man? I am dating my best friend who doesn’t know I’m his best friend. That's it. That just settles it. I’m going to have to leave the country. Hide somewhere. Change my name. Do you think there's much call for spider-like superheroes in Argentina? I've always wanted to go to Argentina, I don't know why. I think I just like how the name sounds. Argentina. It's pretty, right?”

They were sitting together eating breakfast around Peter's coffee table. Peter was still wearing pajamas--Star Wars-themed, of course--and sprawled out on a battered old blue sofa, while MJ, dressed casually in a red t-shirt and blue jeans, was curled up in an armchair that looked as though its best days were long past. Peter's cereal was currently lying, forgotten and increasingly soggy, on the table where he'd set it down a few moments earlier.

MJ kept eating her cereal nonchalantly, only half listening to Peter's babbling. This was the third or fourth time he'd embarked on a rambling, stressed out rant, and she'd learned by now that it was best to allow him to tire himself out before trying to calm him down. She idly wondered what he'd done before her arrival about fifteen minutes ago. Had he babbled to an empty apartment? Somehow, she was certain that was exactly what had happened. 

She'd rushed over as soon as she'd woken up, certain that Peter would be awake by now, despite having been up late, she assumed, because she was fairly certain that he'd be freaking out repeatedly. She was not surprised to discover she was correct. 

She hadn't been able to gather many details of what had transpired the night before, however. Peter's babbling was disjointed and difficult to follow. At least now she knew part of the reason he was so nervous was because Johnny'd asked him out on a date.

“You’ll be fine the next time you see him, drama queen," she said, reaching over to playfully tousle his hair. "You’ll be wearing a mask, remember? He won’t be able to see your face, so he won't know you're not looking him in the eye. Just look at his hair instead. You know you have a thing about his hair.”

“I do not! And also, not helping! This is not the time to kid, MJ! This is serious! Please treat it with the respect it deserves!" 

MJ smiled at him affectionately. "Believe me, Tiger, I absolutely am." 

"How can you be so calm about this? I don't understand. You don't seem shocked at all! You didn't even last night when you saw me dancing with Johnny. Either you're an oddly calm person--and you aren't--or..." He frowned searching for another explanation. Then it hit him, and his brown eyes expanded in horror. And suspicion. "Oh my god! MJ! You deceitful minx! You said! You said you'd been to that nightclub a few times before! You know other people who go there a lot! Oh my god! Did you know? That Johnny went to that nightclub? Was this all on purpose? Please tell me you didn't _tell_ him to talk to me!" 

MJ raised her hands defensively. "Okay, calm down. It's not what you think. I admit that I knew that he’d been seen there once or twice.” Off Peter’s glare. “Okay, okay. He goes there every Friday night. _But_ I didn’t know he’d talk to you. I certainly didn’t think you’d be stupid enough to go home with him. I thought at most there’d be a bit of sexy flirting. On his end, anyways. You’re terrible at flirting. It’s like watching Captain America try to use a cell phone.”

Peter scowled. There were certain things you absolutely could not get away with doing around Peter Parker. At the top of that list was insulting Captain America in any way, shape, or form. Or insinuating he was anything less than perfect. “He’s gotten better at it, thank you very much. Besides, that is Captain America you’re talking about. The guy who once punched a tank unconscious. Watch your tone, young lady.”

“Peter, you're a scientific genius. Think about that for a minute. It isn’t even _possible_. How do you punch a tank unconscious? It wasn't conscious to begin with. It embarrasses me to think that you believe that. I am embarrassed _for_ you.”

“Details, shmetails. It happened, okay? Deal with it.”

MJ sighed and rubbed her eyes in frustration. She'd had this conversation with Peter numerous times before. When would she ever learn? Never try to talk Peter into believing anything sensible where Steve Rogers was concerned. Peter idolized the man. He'd believe anything, no matter how ridiculous. “I regret ever bringing him into this conversation. Your obsession with Captain America notwithstanding, I think dating Johnny is a good thing.”

“How is this a good thing? Our relationship is based on lies and deceit. I'm me. I don't like lying to people. Even when I have to." He winced slightly, scrunched up his eyes, and said, rather reluctantly, "Also, in the spirit of not lying, I have to clarify a certain misapprehension you are laboring under. I was _not_ actually stupid enough to sleep with Johnny. Despite the fact that I really, really wanted to and it was so hard to say no." 

He grabbed a pillow and dramatically buried his face in it. He was bracing himself for what he was certain would be MJ's anger over him being an idiot by not sleeping with Johnny when he'd been wanting to do exactly that for weeks. MJ tended to favor acting first, apologizing later. 

So he was surprised when she merely tried to stifle a snicker, and said, "It wasn't the only thing that was hard, I'm sure." That was...shockingly immature of her. And not what he expected. He lifted his head to glare at her angrily. He made sure to use his scariest and most intimidating glare. 

MJ didn't seem very frightened, but she did apologize. "Ahem. Sorry. Couldn't help myself. Also, you were asking for it. Don't phrase things like that unless you want me to make fun of you. Well, go on, what were you doing with him all night if you weren't screwing your brains out?"

"Ugh! What horrible imagery! Never say that to me or anyone again ever." He sighed and wearily rubbed his hands across his face. Morning stubble. Right. He hadn't shaved yet. He'd been too busy freaking out to shave. He must look like a mess. He really didn't want to look in the mirror and see what his hair looked like. He was afraid it would send him into shock. Also, his pillow was now covered in golden glitter. He'd have to remember to thank MJ for that one. 

Still, he supposed he should tell her what had happened if he wanted more advice from her. She deserved to know what was going on. 

So he closed his eyes and said, very unenthusiastically, "It might sound lame, but we just went to a late-night diner and talked. _I_ talked. A lot. I practically told him my entire life story. I think he likes me. He said he liked me. Asked me out on a date. Although he did say he wanted me to go to his hotel room with him. I said no, because I don’t think I could sleep with him if he didn’t know I was me. I’d feel too guilty. But I will admit to a hot make-out session in a dark alley. Which I feel a little guilty about, but it felt so good, I hardly care.”

Wow. The date had apparently gone better than MJ had thought it would. She had been afraid that Johnny had just been leading Peter on...but it at least kind of sounded like was genuinely interested. And if the way he'd looked at Peter as they danced at the club the night before was any indication, Johnny found Peter positively bewitching. 

That was good. That was very good. She was so happy for her friend. This was exactly what Peter needed. She clapped her hands joyfully. “Does that mean you’re telling him you’re you tonight?” She hoped the answer was yes. Everything would be fine after Johnny knew, she was sure of it. She'd seen the way he gazed longingly at Spider-Man. Peter might not have noticed it (the poor baby), but she had.

Peter was very nervous about doing that. He really had no idea how Johnny would react. He couldn't help but fear that Johnny would reject him, and he'd lose his best friend, and potential lover. But...somehow he felt that he stood to gain more than he'd lose by telling him. And besides...he'd already discovered that he couldn't bring himself to have sex with Johnny if he hadn't told him. And there wasn't anything he wanted to do more, especially after the night before, and those passionate kisses in the alleyway. The way Johnny'd looked at him...with such longing and lust. Just the thought of it made him shiver with desire. 

So he shrugged and said, “I guess I’ll have to if I want to get laid. And I _really_ want to have some sexy times with Johnny.” 

MJ squealed excitedly, launched herself off the armchair, and hugged Peter. “Yes! My evil plan is working perfectly. I am an amazing friend and an awesome matchmaker. Admit it, I am.”

Peter pulled his head back and looked very offended. “I deserve some of the credit too, don’t you think?”

“A teeny bit, Peter. A teeny bit. Maybe like that much." She squinted her eyes and held up a hand and positioned her index finger and thumb fairly close together. "Yep, that looks about right."

"Oh come on, I deserve more credit than that! I think I managed to keep the number of times I blushed under a hundred. And I swear, Johnny was trying to make me blush on purpose." 

"Well then, I am impressed that you kept it under a hundred. We can increase the amount of credit you deserve slightly, I suppose. But only slightly."

She winked at him, ruffled his hair again, got up to sit in her armchair. Peter smiled, picked up his cereal bowl, and returned to eating in companionable silence. 

Then, suddenly, so suddenly that MJ was startled, he slammed his bowl down on the coffee table and jumped up as a very disturbing thought occurred to him. “OH MY GOD!" he yelled, pointing accusingly at her. "You _knew_ he went to a gay nightclub regularly. That means that you knew he liked guys the whole time." He threw his hands up, outraged. "Were you laughing at my pain?”

MJ remained entirely unperturbed as she said, “A teeny bit? But you needed to figure it out for yourself.”

"Why? Why the hell did I have to figure it out myself?" He crossed his arms.

"Because I really, really wanted to see the look on your face when you did?" She nodded slowly, eyes wide and earnest. "I was watching, Peter. Totally worth it. You looked like a kid who'd just found out Santa Claus was real."

"I was right," Peter grumbled, sitting back down resignedly. "You are a sadist."

"On the contrary. I enjoy making my friends happy. I just gave you the best present ever. The guy you like is dating you now. And it's about 90% because of me. You're very welcome, Tiger. I expect you to name one of your children after me."

"Take it up with Johnny. He'll be having the children, thank you very much. I need to preserve my girlish figure." He patted his stomach. "The Spider-Man costume leaves nothing to the imagination."

"So you _are_ planning on having children with Johnny, then? That's the second time you've mentioned it."

"MJ, I haven't even gone on a date--officially--with him yet. So no, I'm not planning anything."

MJ gave him her best "oh, _come on_!" face. "Sure you're not. I know you. I bet you already have the wedding and the honeymoon all planned out."

Peter smiled thinly into his cereal bowl. "Maybe a little."

MJ smirked. "Never change, Tiger. You're perfect exactly the way you are."

Peter, embarrassed, suddenly became very interested in examining his cereal. MJ smiled at his discomposure and patted his shoulder affectionately.

But then Peter began to worry again about his date with Johnny again. For the tenth time that morning. MJ frowned imperceptibly. She could see by the look on his face that he was about to erupt in more nervous babbling. That was okay. She was a pro at calming him down by now. Just had to wait it out.

"MJ, what if he hates me forever and doesn't want to date me anymore once I tell him? Oh my god, MJ, _what if he sets me on fire?_ "

"I'm sure that won't happen, Peter. But just in case, maybe you should bring one of those portable fire-extinguishers."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Peter, I'm being serious."

Peter set his cereal bowl on the table with a loud thud and collapsed face first onto the sofa, covering his face with a pillow. "Fuck my life!" he said melodramatically, as MJ laughed at him. And his pain. Damn her.

*********************************************************

Meanwhile, at the Baxter Building, Johnny was having breakfast with his family. Well, he was having breakfast. For everyone else, it was lunch. He'd been debating whether or not to bring Peter up to Sue, Reed, and Ben. He thought it might be too soon--they'd only been on one not-quite date--but he wanted Sue's advice on where to take Peter for their date. Johnny was great at sexy, fun dates. But he wanted this one to be romantic and oh-so-special. Sue'd be better at that than him. He also knew that whatever Reed suggested, he should absolutely not ever do that. It would only end in disaster. He spoke from experience. 

"Sue..." he started to say, but then stopped. He wasn't exactly sure what to tell her. Maybe something like, I met a boy I really liked, and I want to literally charm the pants off of him. Please, big sister, tell me how? Heh. No. Better not say that. 

She looked up from her salad. Johnny supposed it must be very nutritious, but, oh god, it looked terrible. "What's up, little brother?" she asked, concerned. "Did something happen last night that you need to tell us about?" 

"No, no," Johnny said. "Nothing bad, I promise. It's...good, actually. Really good. I met a guy I really like. We're going on a date tonight, and I kinda wanted advice on where to take him. Somewhere romantic. I just...Sue, I _really_ like him." 

She rolled her eyes. She'd been through this with him so many times before. It was getting old. Every week he'd be in love with someone new. "This isn't like that...exotic dancer you really liked last week, is it? Or like the Swedish masseuse from the week before that?"

Ben laughed. "Or maybe like that...what was that little guy? A race track driver or something? You meet strange people, Johnny." 

"No! He isn't like that. I swear. He's...different. He's...I think you'd like him. His name's Peter Parker. He's a photographer for the Daily Bugle. He takes those pictures of Spider-Man. They're friends! I'm sure Spidey would vouch for him. He's very down-to-earth. He wants to be a schoolteacher because he wants to inspire his students. Hell, he kinda inspired me. And he's shy, and sweet, and funny, and I like him so very much. I swear, this isn't like the others." 

She turned to Reed, who hadn't been listening at all. "Reed, isn't Peter Parker the young man who worked as your intern for a while? What was your opinion of him?" 

Reed blinked, surprised. "Of Peter?" He looked back and forth between Sue and Johnny. "Why do you want to know?" 

"You never listen. I'm dating him, Reed." 

Reed looked at him with a strange, inscrutable expression on his face. "You're dating...Peter Parker?" 

"Yeah...why do you say it like that?" 

"No reason. Has he told you about...about himself?" 

"Well, you know, the basics." 

"....but what, exactly?" 

Johnny shrugged. "Grew up poor, orphaned, raised by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May, Uncle Ben was killed by a mugger, then his first love was killed by the Green Goblin...works as a photographer now, he's in school, wants to be a teacher...so, yeah, the basics." 

"Ah. I see." He frowned. "I see." 

"Why are you asking, Reed?" 

Reed smiled and shook his head. "No reason." He turned to Sue. "Sue, dear, you'll have to excuse me. I have an urgent errand to run." 

He got up, kissed his wife on the cheek, and left. 

Johnny gave Sue a look. "Is it just me, or is Reed acting crazier than normal today?" 

"Never mind him, Johnny. You know he gets that way sometimes." 

Ben chimed in. "Yeah, Matchstick, you should know by now, Stretch gets into moods sometimes. Who knows what he's thinking?" 

"Yes, precisely." Sue frowned slightly. "What you said just now, about Peter, and his life. Was it all true?" 

Johnny shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah. Why?" 

"Oh, that poor boy." 

"Yeah," Johnny said glumly. "I know. That's part of why I want this date to be so special. Guy deserves a break. So, sister of mine, will you help plan out an amazing, romantic date for Peter?" 

Sue gazed at Johnny contemplatively for a few moments. Then she sighed, and said reluctantly, "Alright, fine, I'll help you. But only because you're an idiot and will probably screw it all up without me." 

Johnny smirked. "I love you too, big sis." 

*******************************************************

Peter's freak-outs had more or less abated by the time he heard a knock on his door. Normally he'd be out patrolling as Spider-Man, but today he'd opted to wander around his apartment having minor meltdowns and trying to catch up on his schoolwork. 

MJ had left him to meet a friend for lunch, but promised to return and help him pick out an outfit for his date. If she could find anything acceptable in his closet, she'd said, and she seemed very skeptical. She'd offered to take him shopping again, but Peter wanted to make sure he dressed more like himself this time around. Just to see how Johnny reacted. 

Peter was fairly shocked when he opened his door and found that Reed Richards, Mister Fantastic himself, was standing there. "Uh...Reed? Hi...why? I mean, why are you here? You've never come to visit me before..." 

He suddenly very much wished that he wasn't wearing his Star Wars pajamas. Especially given that it was the afternoon, and that Reed was one of those people he'd always admired tremendously. And who always somehow made him feel like an inadequate child. The pajamas did not help with that. Nor did the messy state of his apartment. 

"Peter," Reed answered, "perhaps we should continue this conversation in your apartment. It might be difficult for you to explain why Reed Richards is visiting you. I wouldn't want to compromise your secret identity." 

"Oh, yeah, right. Of course, Reed. Please, come in. Uh...forgive the mess." As he shut the door, Peter silently mouthed, "Oh shit!" This probably had to do with Johnny. If he had to guess. 

"I'm here about Johnny," Reed announced. 

Yep. He was right. 

"He tells me you two are dating now?" 

"Uh, yeah, Reed, we are...I..hope that's okay?" 

"That depends. Are you going to tell him about you? If your relationship with him is going to continue, if you are at all serious about him, it is imperative that you inform him of the fact that you're Spider-Man as quickly as possible. A relationship based on such duplicity would simply collapse in on itself." 

"Relax, Reed, I'm planning on telling him tonight. And just so you know, there was no...uh...hanky panky at all last night. I wouldn't do that to Johnny. Not without him knowing. And making his own, fully-informed decision." 

"Excellent," Reed replied. "I cannot tell you how pleased I am to hear that. Well, that's what I came to say. So I'll go now." 

He walked to the door, then abruptly turned around and said, "Peter, I don't particularly desire to resort to cliches, but...Johnny seems to like you very much. Both Peter and Spider-Man." He frowned. "How shall I put this? How is it typically done? Ah, yes. If you hurt him, I will hurt you. And I assume Sue and Ben would be rather inclined to participate as well. Johnny is very dear to all of us, despite being such a troublemaker."

Peter gulped. "Message received, Reed. And he's very dear to me too. I have no intention whatsoever of hurting Johnny."

"Good," Reed said. "I am pleased to hear that as well. See that you don't." And then he left.

"Well, that was bizarre," Peter announced to the empty room. 

******************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do two more chapters instead of one. Might wind up doing five total. The next one will be about Johnny and Peter's date, I promise! I've already started on it. I just really wanted to write an awkward Reed/Peter conversation first. Because of reasons.
> 
> If I do a fifth, I think it'd be cute to have one about Johnny "introducing" Peter to his family. And dropping the "He's actually Spider-Man, and yeah, we're dating" bomb. Spoiler: Franklin will be very excited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Peter's first date! And Peter tells Johnny the truth. Finally.

Johnny was waiting impatiently for Peter in Central Park on a picturesque wooden bridge. He was entertaining himself as he waited by watching the sun descend leisurely towards the horizon. It hadn't quite begun to set yet, but it would soon. He hoped Peter arrive at some point in the next few moments, or it would ruin his romantic surprise. 

He was leaning back against the rail, flicking his hand open and shut, lighting it on fire and then extinguishing it. It was a nervous tick--the only visible sign of his underlying anxiety.

He stopped when, much to his relief, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching steadily from his left. He smiled, somehow knowing it was Peter, turned, and sure enough, there he was. He was dressed much more casually than he had the night before, in tight black pants, a black overcoat, and a turquoise blue shirt. His face was a bit flushed from the cold, his hair picturesquely wind-swept. He looked _good_. Beautiful. Perfect. Johnny couldn't have quelled the grin of sheer joy that spread over his face even if he'd tried. 

"Peter," Johnny said, pushing off the rail to stand in front of Peter, and staring at him as though he were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "You made it."

All of the anxieties and concerns Peter'd been having all day washed away instantly the moment he saw the look on Johnny's face.

He smiled contentedly, the look on his face now echoing that on Johnny's. "Did you really think I wouldn't?"

"I had my doubts."

"Well, you're an idiot."

Johnny laughed, delighted. "Oh, insulting each other already, are we?"

"Well, I guess we could try complimenting each other instead, just for novelty's sake."

"I could do that." He smiled wolfishly. "You look good enough to eat. Or lick. And there's one particular place I'm just dying to lick." He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Peter suggestively.

Peter blushed. Johnny's smile transformed into a victorious grin. "And the first point goes to Johnny Storm."

Peter blinked, confused. "What?"

"In the make-Peter-blush game I invented yesterday. I just got the first point."

Peter's eyes widened, and he pointed a finger accusingly at Johnny. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you were doing it on purpose! I even told MJ." He crossed his arms. "I hope you're ashamed of yourself.

Johnny snorted, and said, trying to stifle his laughter, "Aw, Peter, I'm sorry, you just look so cute when you blush. I can't help it."

Oh, so that's how he wants to play it? Huh. Well, two can play at this game. He'd show him. Peter could be a bit competitive, and now that he knew this was a game...

Peter moved slowly towards Johnny, a sultry smile on his face. "So," he said, "how do I get a point?"

"You have to make _me_ blush. Good luck. I'm not really a blusher."

Peter's smile became smug. "I think I can come up with something. Besides, I like a challenge."

Peter was getting _flirty_ , and Johnny was _loving_ it. He loved Peter when he was all cute and nerdy and embarrassed, he loved Peter when he was all hot and sexy and flirty...he was starting to think there was nothing about Peter he wouldn't love.

Determined not to let Peter one-up him at a game he had literally invented, he leaned forward provocatively, pinning Peter against the rail, placing one hand on either side of him, trapping him in place. His eyes raked across Peter's face. He raised a hand and trailed a finger gently down Peter's cheek. He whispered breathily into Peter's ear, saying, "I look forward to your attempts. Want to try to make me blush now? Of course, if you wanted to blush, I'd totally understand."

Peter shivered at the feel of Johnny's warm breath on his neck, the fluttering touch of Johnny's finger against his lips. No, Johnny was not going to win this one. So he simply stopped trying to restrain himself and did precisely what he had been longing to do since he'd seen Johnny's lean figure standing on the bridge, back pressed against one of the wooden rails. He'd looked...delicious. 

The sight had actually stopped Peter dead in his tracks for a moment. He'd just had to stare at him. Drink it all in. The broad, muscular shoulders tapering to a small, perfect waist, the slight pout to his soft, kissable lips, the golden hair bathed in sunlight so bright that it looked as though it was on fire. Peter hadn't been sure at first that it wasn't. He'd felt a spark of desire shoot through him at the glorious sight.

He caught Johnny's wandering finger in his mouth. Johnny gasped as he felt how slick and smooth Peter's mouth was. It was a hot, wet heaven. Johnny's eyelids fluttered shut, his head dropping wantonly towards Peter's shoulder. Peter smiled triumphantly at the blissful look that blossomed slowly on Johnny's face, and laced one hand through his hair, tugged his head to one side, and started to kiss and bite his way down Johnny's throat, gently nipped his ear, traced his tongue along Johnny's chin. 

He'd been dreaming about doing this for ages, it felt like. Ages. 

Johnny's breath grew more and more ragged. Aw hell. His throat tasted amazing. And the look of ecstasy on his face was intoxicating. Peter trapped Johnny's mouth with his own, swallowed Johnny's moan. His mouth tasted even better. 

This is a _great_ game. Bless you, Johnny Storm, for inventing it, Peter thought hazily. 

Peter could do this all day. But he also knew he couldn't. Not just yet. Not without telling him first. 

So with a sudden, herculean effort, he drew his head back, looked into Johnny's somewhat dazed eyes, pupils dilated with arousal, and said teasingly, "Hmm. No blush. Guess I'll just have to figure out some other things to try."

His voice sounded normal. Thank god. He hoped his face didn't give too much away.

But really, if there were awards for self-restraint, he would've just won one. Cause...goddamn, that felt insanely good. He was amazed he'd been able to stop. 

And now he just wanted to do it again. And again. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to jam his mouth against Johnny's as fiercely as he could. 

"So," Johnny said hoarsely, not even bothering to try to hide how turned on he was, since it was so obvious anyhow, "are you sure we can't just skip the date and go back to my place? Or yours?"

Peter patted his cheek, "Not yet. Later. But oh, it'll happen, Mr. Storm, you can be sure of that."

"Is that a promise? Also, just to warn you, if you keep calling me Mr. Storm, I'm not gonna be able to wait much longer."

Peter stifled a moan. Ooo, he thought. _Hot._ To cover up his reaction, he forced himself to break into an easy, flirtatious smile. "I'll have to remember that for later."

He deftly escaped from where Johnny had trapped him, and fled to the relative safety of the other side of the bridge. From there, he asked, "So...uh, why'd you want me to meet you here?"

Johnny was staring at him intensely, lost in his own thoughts. Probably very dirty ones, Peter thought. Johnny shook his head as if to clear it, dropped his eyes, rubbed his forehead, and said, "Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, forgot about that. Well, uh, see I asked Sue for advice on how to plan out a romantic evening. She told me that if I really liked you, I should try to share something special with you. Something I normally wouldn't share with anyone. She called it "being vulnerable." Said it was scary, and, uh, it kinda is. So, uh, I guess I asked you here because I wanted to do something with you that I've never really done with anyone else. Peter...have you ever gone flying?"

Johnny was nervous. Peter could tell. It was...intriguing. He'd never seen Johnny like that before, stammering and at a loss for words. Johnny always knew what to say. He never stumbled over his words, like he'd just done....Just where was this all going? "Uh, no, Johnny. I mean, in a plane, yes, I have, but...somehow I don't think that's what you mean."

Johnny chuckled. "Smart guy. No, I mean, really flying. The way I do. So," he asked, raising an eyebrow and holding his hand out, "wanna try it?"

"I don't know, Johnny. Sure you won't drop me?"

"Peter. Just trust me, okay. I promise I won't drop you. It would be _such_ a waste of a beautiful body."

Blush. Silently, Johnny thought, Score two for me!

Peter looked at him a few moments. Considering. Johnny seemed very eager to show him whatever this was, and Peter had to admit, he was very curious to find out what this secret was. So he sighed and took Johnny's hand in his own. "Yeah. I trust you, Johnny. But really, don't drop me. People would cry if I died. And MJ would come after you, and she is scary when she's mad. Believe me, you don't want that."

Johnny smiled and said, "Duly noted."

He playfully pulled Peter towards him, body colliding with Peter's. "Put your arms around my neck," he ordered. 

Peter hesitated. "Getting a bit bossy, aren't you?"

Johnny chuckled. "Go on, it's so I won't drop you. No ulterior motives. And you know, hold on tight."

Peter's arms obediently snaked around Johnny's neck. "You're just doing this for an excuse to carry me, aren't you? You know it's a tiny bit humiliating, right?"

"But worth it. Just trust me." He bent and slid his hands behind Peter's knees, picking him up in one fluid motion. "Jesus! You don't weigh a thing, Peter! Don't you ever eat?"

"I eat plenty, thank you very much! Don't insult me, Johnny Storm. So, are you taking off or aren't you?"

Johnny gave Peter a strange look. "Peter...look down."

Apparently, he'd been drifting upwards slowly. Peter had been so fixated on Johnny--and his hands, god, his hands--that he hadn't even noticed. By now, they were several feet off the ground. Peter was very accustomed to heights, but it was somehow different without webs holding him up, without being perched on the side of a building. He was entirely reliant on Johnny at the moment. He found the idea of being completely vulnerable...kind of hot.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed and clung more tightly to Johnny's neck as the latter laughed quietly. "I didn't even notice when you did that!" 

"I'm very good at it. Lots of practice." 

"Aren't your pants gonna burn off?" Peter asked after noticing that Johnny's legs were on fire.

"Why, hoping to see me bottomless?" Peter glared, so Johnny answered seriously. "No. Special cloth Reed made. They'll be fine. Just make sure your feet don't get set on fire. Or your ass. That would be a shame. I've got plans for that ass later."

Peter's glare deepened. 

"Aw, no blush? I was sure that would make you blush."

"Don't presume to know how I'll react, Jonathan Storm," Peter said, turning his nose up pompously.

"Oooo. Full name. You must be pissed. I can tell. You're looking glorious again."

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

Johnny flew upwards slowly, so that Peter could enjoy the view. Peter became engrossed in watching the park and the city that surrounded it recede gradually. They became smaller, quieter, more distant, as Peter and Johnny flew higher and higher. Eventually they were so high up that the noises from the city were entirely inaudible.

"Wow," Peter said, breaking the silence. "It looks so different from up here. Kind of peaceful. Pretty. Nothing like how it is from close-up."

"Yeah, but Peter, look over there." He gestured with his head.

Peter looked in the direction he was indicating, and realized that the sun had begun to set while they'd been talking, and that now the sky was colorful mix of reds and golds and purples. It was breathtaking. He'd seen sunsets before...but never like this.

"I brought you up here because I wanted to share all of this with you," Johnny said softly. "I always come up here alone. I come up here a lot, actually. When I need to think, or just be alone. It's just...when I'm down there, in the city, there's always so much noise. So many people wanting something from me, expecting me to be a certain way. When I come up here...I can just _be_. Be me. I need that sometimes. And...I wanted you to see it. I've never shown this to anyone. Never even mentioned to anyone that I do this. But I kinda just knew that you would...be able to appreciate it. Like I do. I thought you'd get it. You do, don't you?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Yeah. I do. This is...amazing. Thank you for showing this to me." 

They looked at each other and smiled happily. After a few moments, Johnny turned to watch the sunset again. Peter kept his eyes fixed on Johnny's face, chestnut eyes unreadable. "You're so different like this. Than what you're like around other people, I mean. It's...you're..." He paused, searching for the right word. Then he smiled, having found it. "Perfect, Johnny. You're perfect."

Johnny finally blushed, and Peter didn't even tease him about it. He simply smiled, held Johnny closer, and watched the sun set. 

Perfectly content. 

************************************************************

Johnny took Peter to dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant Sue had recommended. Very romantic, she'd said, with the candlelight and violin music. She was right. 

Not wanting the night to end, Peter invited Johnny back to his apartment. Which was still kind of messy, but oh well. At least this time he wasn't wearing his Star Wars pajamas.

He was a bit quiet on the way over there. He knew he'd have to confess his true identity to Johnny soon, and he was terrified that the relationship they'd begun to develop, the love he was beginning to feel, would all be ruined afterwards. He couldn't bear to lose this. What he'd found with Johnny. It felt so right. So true. He felt...at peace when he was with Johnny. Like he belonged at his side. 

He'd felt that sense of belonging so rarely in his life. He didn't want to lose it now. He just couldn't. But he also knew that to attempt to continue a relationship with Johnny without confessing would taint anything they had together. Reed was right. He had to tell the truth, and face the consequences. 

Even if that meant losing Johnny. Oh god.

Johnny assumed Peter's silence stemmed from his nervousness over the sex they'd soon be having, so he let him be. 

Peter opened the door to his apartment, flicked on the lights, and invited Johnny in. He thought Johnny might try to kiss him, but he knew he'd have to stop him and confess first. Much to his surprise, Johnny seemed more interested in nosing around his apartment, examining old photographs, his DVD collection, his books. Getting to know him better.

"Johnny," Peter said. "There's something I really need to tell you."

A flicker of concern passed over Johnny's face. "Okay..." he said, seeming confused. He had no clue what this was about.

"You should probably sit."

Johnny did so. "Okay, Peter, you're scaring me a bit. Are you secretly an alien, or something? Cause been there, done that, didn't end pretty."

Peter chuckled nervously. "No, you idiot. Let me talk, okay?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Shoot. Or don't, if you're actually planning on shooting me."

"No physical harming of anyone is going to happen. Stop guessing, already. Just let me tell it."

Johnny shrugged and gestured silently that Peter should continue.

Peter took a deep breath. "I don't really know how to sugarcoat this, so I'm just gonna say it. Johnny...I'm Spider-Man."

Johnny stared at Peter for a few moments. Peter fidgeted nervously. Johnny burst out laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, come on, you really had me going there for a minute. Be serious, Peter!"

"I _am_ being serious. Dead serious."

Johnny frowned, worried now. "Okay, then. If you are Spider-Man, prove it."

So Peter turned and climbed up the wall and then sat facing Johnny. 

Johnny stared at him, speechless, so Peter began to babble nervously. "I do my homework up here sometimes. Ever since I got bit by that radioactive spider, I just kinda like high places. Especially corners."

More silence. "So, uh, you gonna say anything, Johnny?" 

Johnny opened his mouth to speak, then closed it silently. Finally, he managed to say, "Shit. You really _are_ Spidey. But what--why--" He felt like he had a million questions, but couldn't figure out how to articulate any of them. And then he latched onto the one that seemed most pressing. "Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me before this?!"

Peter dropped from his perch on the wall, and moved to kneel in front of Johnny, placing a hand on either knee, looking up earnestly, pleadingly, into his face. Begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry that I didn't say anything last night. Or even before that. You deserved to know my secret identity. I didn't tell you not because I don't trust you, because I do. No, the reason I didn't tell you is because I was afraid. Afraid you wouldn't like me. I _am_ kind of a geek. I'm used to people not liking me. 

"And then last night, after I realized that you _did_ like the real me, I couldn't tell you because...because you never acted that way around Spider-Man. I'd never seen that side of you before, Johnny, and I liked it, so, so much. I felt like you trusted me enough, for some reason, to show me the real you. I couldn't bear the thought that I might never get to see that side of you again if I told you. That you'd shut me out again. Not that I didn't like you before, because I've had a massive crush on you for...I don't even know how long. 

"But the Johnny I saw last night and today, I more than liked him. I could see myself falling in love with him very, very easily. I'm not sure that I haven't already. And I was afraid to lose that. And I'm sorry if I hurt you at all. I didn't mean to. I was being selfish, I know. I just...hope you don't hate me. Well? Do you hate me, Johnny? Say something!"

Johnny blinked slowly and said, somewhat dazed, "You...thought I wouldn't like you? Peter, I mean? Why--why would you think that? And did...did you just say you were in love with me?"

"Well, I said I might be. Is..is that okay?"

"Peter and Spider-Man are in love with me." An ecstatic smile spread slowly across Johnny's face. "It's more than okay, it's amazing. I...I've felt the same way about Spider-Man for the longest time. And about Peter Parker since I met you--again, I guess--last night. I don't hate you at all. I feel the complete opposite, in fact."

Peter's eyes suddenly shone brighter, as though they'd flooded with tears of joy. "Really?" he asked hoarsely. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, Petey. I'm sure."

Peter reached up and caressed Johnny's face. "Call me that again," he whispered.

"What, you mean Petey?"

"I like it when you say my name. Finally, after all these years. I like hearing you say my name."

"My Peter," Johnny whispered. "Mine."

He bent and tenderly kissed Peter's forehead, his eyelids, his mouth, his neck, adoringly, reverentially. Worshiping every inch of him. "How could anyone ever hate you? How could anyone ever think you're anything other than perfect? How could anyone ever not want you?" he murmured fervently as he did so.

He pulled back and said, "Open your eyes. Peter." Peter's eyes fluttered open. "We're gonna go to your bedroom now. And then we're going to have the best sex of your life. And I'm gonna show you exactly how I feel about you. I think you're perfect. Perfect. I'm gonna say it until you believe it. And I'm gonna show you that you are until you do. Okay?"

"Okay," Peter whispered back, tears in his eyes. "Okay."

************************************************

Much later, after spending several hours familiarizing themselves with each other's body, they were lying cuddled together, Johnny draped carelessly over Peter and warmer than any blanket. Johnny's face was snuggled comfortably into the crook of Peter's neck, Peter's cheek resting on the top of his head, his thumb lightly stroking the skin on Peter's shoulder. They felt...blissful. Like they were finally home, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Well?" Peter asked sleepily. "Isn't sex with someone you love better?"

"Sex with _you_ is better, yeah," Johnny rumbled in response. "But it also might have something to do with how flexible you are. Seriously, do you even _have_ a spine?"

"Of course I have a spine. I'd be dead if I didn't. I can just...I don't know, move it more now." 

"Yeah, I'll say," Johnny said, voice thick with lust, eyes growing dark, "I'll bet you could even give yourself a blow job." 

"No, Johnny, don't even think about it. Not happening..." He paused. "But yeah, honestly, I probably could." 

"You know I'm gonna talk you into it eventually, right? 'Cause that would just be all kinds of hot." 

"Try all you want. Not happening." 

"We'll see, Petey. Maybe for my birthday?" 

Peter scrunched up his eyes in annoyance. "Oh god, you really are going to talk me into it, aren't you?" 

Johnny chuckled. "Yep," he said smugly. "I am." 

Peter rolled his eyes. "I regret dating you. You are a horrible human being." 

Johnny laughed softly. "You know you love me." 

Peter sighed and said, "I do. God help me, but I really really do. It's awful. Embarrassing. I don't even know why." 

Johnny smiled, and said, "Let me remind you." He moved his head, and pressed his open mouth to Peter's neck. 

"Johnny, even my superhuman constitution has its limits. I don't think I can go another round," Peter whimpered as Johnny kissed and sucked and bit his way up Peter's neck. 

"That's okay," Johnny said. "Just kissing is fine." 

And it was.


End file.
